


Хорошие люди

by Gierre



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Torture, Dark, Dark Magic, M/M, Male Slash, Out of Character, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 15:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gierre/pseuds/Gierre
Summary: Лондиниум — жестокий город. Встретив племянника, который вытянул легендарный меч из камня, Вортигерн ожидает увидеть молодого героя, но перед ним расчетливый мальчишка, готовый сделать что угодно, чтобы спасти свою жизнь.





	Хорошие люди

В клетке сыро, воняет крысами, зато в любое время дня и ночи царит полумрак. В тени Вортигерн чувствует себя спокойнее.  
— Значит, ты — сын Утера.  
Сомнений в происхождении пленника нет. Меч — главное доказательство, но Вортигерну куда больше говорит прямой притворно затравленный взгляд. Так изображают страх люди, которые не умеют бояться. Он помнит этот взгляд из далекого детства, когда проявились первые намеки на его магический талант. Вортигерну было страшно, он прятался в лесу возле замка, и этот взгляд нашел его заплаканного недалеко от муравейника:  
— Все будет хорошо, — сказал Утер, и все стало хорошо.  
Вортигерн следит за ложью пленника и вспоминает хорошие дни, давно ставшие прошлым. Годы ученичества, беззаботные встречи там же, в лесу.  
— Я могу заколдовать ворона, хочешь?  
— Ты можешь заколдовать кого угодно.  
Артур похож на Утера не только взглядом. Он реагирует так же быстро. В королевской семье промедление означает смерть. Если не успеваешь понять, что ветер сменил направление, можешь все потерять. И Артур отчаянно цепляется за жизнь, понимая, что ему грозит. Если бы только Вортигерн понял, что грозит ему много лет назад. Если бы вовремя разглядел угрозу.  
— Игрэйн, — сказала угроза, — так и зови меня, никаких «миледи».  
Игрэйн была сказочно красива. Если бы Вортигерн мог, он влюбился бы в нее и дрался бы за нее на турнире, а потом проиграл и со счастливым лицом отдал под венец старшему брату. Но он не мог, как не мог вызвать Игрэйн на поединок, одолеть ее и навсегда избавить от нее Утера.  
— Я люблю ее, — он услышал это в их тайном месте. Прямой взгляд Утера превратился в бегающих с места на место муравьев — так выглядели его глаза со стороны. Он словно боялся чего-то. — Прости, я люблю ее.  
Артур умен. Возможно, в ловкости он превосходит отца. Проверить это уже не удастся, потому что избавиться от Игрэйн Вортигерн не смог, но избавиться от Артура сможет.  
Они еще приходили туда, к месту, где был муравейник. Даже когда Игрэйн стала законной женой, королевой, «миледи». Утер не поднимал взгляд, но приходил, и в последний раз они виделись, когда Вортигерн узнал об Артуре:  
— У меня будет сын, представляешь? Сын! — Утер поднял взгляд, и эта встреча стала последней. В его взгляде не было ни прямой уверенности, ни растерянности — только затравленная, смущенная радость. Как будто он вынужден был извиняться за то, что счастлив.  
— Найди себе жену, у тебя тоже родится сын, ты не представляешь, что это такое, не представляешь себе это чувство, — Утер плакал. Как Вортигерн, когда узнал, что может зачаровать ворону. Зачаровать Утера он больше не мог. Только смотреть, как тот ползает на коленях перед Игрэйн. Она была прекрасной женщиной, достойной и честной. Будь она вероломной обманщицей, все было бы гораздо проще. Если бы только она его не любила, если бы не могла принести ему сына.  
— Я исчезну! — кричит пленник. — Вы меня не увидите, клянусь.  
Вортигерн смотрит в честные глаза умелого лжеца и улыбается. Он тоже клялся. В верности своему королю, в любви — Эльзе. Даже Мордреду — в желании получить трон. Артур талантлив, ему бы несколько лет тренировок, тогда, возможно, поверить в эту ложь сможет не только городской простофиля.  
— Ты почувствовал ее, не так ли? Власть.  
Наивное лицо сохраняет маску невинности, но в голубых глазах Вортигерн замечает главное — отголосок, утвердительный ответ. Конечно, он почувствовал силу меча. Меч понадобился Утеру для благого дела. Он делал Утера сильнее. Превращал его в невероятно могучего воина. Утер с мечом мог противостоять волшебнику. Как будто у него не было другого способа одолеть Мордреда. Как будто он не мог обратиться к брату и попросить. Человек, который однажды почувствовал, какую власть дает магия, больше не сможет забыть об этом. Артур не отступит, как когда-то не отступил Утер.  
— Я никогда не обладал властью. И я никогда не стремился заполучить ее.  
Беседа с пленником начинает надоедать Вортигерну. Он рассчитывал на достойное прощание с объектом многолетней ненависти, а вместо этого получил дешевый спектакль. Пендрагон, который не стремится к власти! Курам на смех.  
— Что за человеком ты мог бы стать, будь у тебя в руках наследство отца? — спрашивает Вортигерн. У самого себя, но пленник неожиданно отвечает:  
— Я стал бы никем.  
Вортигерн молчит. Тщательно спланированный им сценарий прерван. Пришло время выйти из клетки, но Артур сумел удивить его, и он остается.  
— Будь у меня в руках наследство отца, как вы сказали, сир, — мальчишка не забывает об обращении ни на секунду. Его отец вечно забывал об этих формальностях, как и его мать. — Будь у меня в руках власть, я стал бы никем. Сундуки, которые вы нашли, — это улица. Бордель, таверна, порт, ворота. Вы увидели результат. Вы не видели дорогу.  
Вортигерн молчит.  
— Каждая монета — удар. Сначала били меня. В маленьких сундуках монеты, которые я получил ребенком. Вы можете сосчитать синяки и ссадины. Потом бил я. Больших сундуков больше — это синяки и ссадины других людей. Теперь я почти не бью, а меня бьют совсем уж редко, но монеты продолжают течь. Как вы верно заметили, сир, у нас много общего, — взгляд мальчишки становится злым.  
Отчаянную иронию Вортигерн принимает в качестве комплимента. Ему тоже не приходится больше бить. Во всяком случае, не так часто, как раньше. Власть достается силой, и мальчишка понял это, как понял и то, что сделало его мужчиной. Во всяком случае, позволило избавиться от детских иллюзий, в которых навсегда остался его отец. Вортигерн решает проверить еще одну вещь:  
— Расскажи мне о своих друзьях. Мы познакомились с некоторыми — очаровательные девушки, но большая часть разбежалась. Ты обещаешь мне, что уйдешь, но я знаю, куда возвращаются люди. Не к домам, не к заработку — к друзьям и любимым. Попробуй убедить меня.  
— Мне не в чем вас убеждать, сир, — отвечает мальчишка, — вы не отпустите меня. Сначала я думал, что у меня есть шанс, но теперь — нет. Вы пришли, чтобы попрощаться. Вы не убили меня сразу, потому что вам нужна публичная казнь. Верно? Так для чего мне убеждать вас? Я уже труп.  
Вортигерн наклоняется ближе к пленнику:  
— Я — твой дядя, Артур, не забывай об этом.  
— Мы встретились несколько минут назад, вряд ли это успело растрогать вас. Вы производите впечатление человека без избытка сантиментов, сир.  
Вортигерн отмечает, что, несмотря на хамство и злость в голосе, мальчишка упрямо повторяет его титул. Не выплевывает банальным обращением, а вкладывает смысл, как будто хочет донести мысль.  
— Вряд ли ты успел хорошо узнать меня.  
— Если позволите, сир, я поделюсь наблюдениями.  
Вортигерн выдавливает улыбку, подходящую моменту, хотя на самом деле ему хочется рассмеяться. Мальчишка ходит по грани, балансирует между опасной дерзостью в адрес короля и почти дружеской иронией. Неудивительно, что у него достаточно влияния, чтобы держать на коротком поводке Черный Легион. Их, конечно, придется встряхнуть, чтобы вспомнили, кому поклялись служить, но очарование Артура понятно. И опасно.  
— Вы одиночка, — говорит мальчишка, — корона на вашем колене принадлежала, как вы утверждаете, моему отцу, и это наводит на нехорошие мысли. Вы как будто не уверены, что можете владеть ей.  
Прежде чем Вортигерн успевает перебить наглеца, тот вскидывает вверх палец:  
— Позвольте продолжить, сир.  
Он дожидается еще одной фальшивой улыбки и говорит:  
— Для меня это не проблема, сир. Я родился в Лондиниуме, в борделе, и меня воспитывали проститутки. Вы в этом… в этой клетке, в этом замке, возможно, догадывались о моем существовании. Я не вижу у вас большого удивления, момента вроде этого вы, определенно, ждали. И я, по вашему плану, вероятно, должен был выразить протест по поводу такого обращения. Но я придерживаюсь другого мнения, сир. Зачем сражаться, если можно договориться? Я знаю, что в этой схватке, — он гремит наручниками, — мне не победить. Я не хотел этого, я даже не знал о том, кто я, до того, как вы сказали мне об этом. И я готов не знать об этом дальше…  
— Хватит, — прерывает Вортигерн. — Ты можешь одурачить свою шайку бандитов, можешь обвести вокруг пальца даже моих легионеров — в конце концов, ты мой дорогой племянник...  
— И я буду им, — прерывает Артур, а потом добавляет с нажимом: — Сир.  
— Я искал тебя очень долго, Артур, — Вортигерн встает со своего места и подходит ближе, глядя на племянника сверху вниз, — чтобы этот меч, занесенный над моей головой, наконец, стал историей.  
— Вы считаете, я — ваша проблема, — Артур смотрит снизу вверх, но продолжает улыбаться, взгляд его даже на секунду не отвлекается на корону в руке Вортигерна — поразительная выдержка, — я — не проблема, сир. Проблема — бунты, проблема — символы, которые люди рисуют на стенах. Если вы думаете, что я хотя бы намекал на возможность государственного…  
— Ты законный наследник Утера Пендрагона, — терпение Вортигерна на пределе, — пока ты жив, эта корона принадлежит тебе.  
— Я могу сделать так, что эта корона будет принадлежать вам, сир, — отвечает Артур. — Она уже ваша, но если людям нужно еще одно доказательство, вы получите его. Я — не ваш враг.  
Вортигерн возвращается в прошлое. Взгляд, без страха говорящий ему, что у него появился союзник.  
— Ты знаешь, кто я? — спрашивает Вортигерн, опускаясь на корточки возле пленника. На его правой ладони рождается пламя.  
Артур переводит взгляд на огонь и улыбается.  
— Вы — маг, сир.  
— Тебе не страшно?  
В глазах мальчишки ужас, но он мотает головой:  
— Вы все равно убьете меня, волшебник вы или нет, так почему я должен бояться этого?  
Вортигерн заставляет пламя исчезнуть и возвращается в угол клетки.  
— Расскажи мне о своем плане.  
— Вы не убьете меня, сир?  
— Пока ты будешь говорить — нет.  
— Все просто, сир. Вы представите меня людям и расскажете, что много лет искали меня по всему королевству. Теперь, когда я объявился, вы счастливы показать меня жителям. Потом я выйду и расскажу, кто я и где вырос. Расскажу о том, что вы с радостью приняли меня в замке и предложили мне помощь. Расскажу про бордель, про бои, про банду, про дно Лондиниума, где я жил все это время. Потом я объявлю, что корона, которая была предназначена мне по праву рождения, должна принадлежать истинному королю, воспитанному надлежащим образом, способному защитить свой народ. Я передам вам меч и поклянусь в верности. Вы избавитесь от угрозы, а люди — от повода рисовать на стенах узоры. Меч больше не будет проблемой, как и я сам. Никто не захочет правителя, выросшего в борделе.  
Вортигерн представляет себе картину, которую нарисовал племянник, и добавляет детали — торжественную речь, гвардию, возможно, несколько удачных магических фокусов. Ничего сложного, просто чтобы поддержать толпу. Он получит меч, корону, укрепит власть и, самое главное, добьется того, чего у него не было до сих пор — одобрения народа.  
— Ты знаешь, что произойдет, если ты хоть на секунду отклонишься от плана, Артур, — говорит Вортигерн.  
— Я умру, сир, — отвечает мальчишка, — я вырос в борделе, я знаю, что такое страх.  
— Нет, племянник, — говорит Вортигерн, — ты понятия не имеешь, что такое страх.  
Когда дверь за ним закрывается, он пытается понять, зачем сказал это Артуру. Чтобы напугать? Нет, не для этого. Дать мальчишке возможность лучше узнать себя? Какая отчаянная глупость.  
* * *  
Толпа выглядит околдованной. Они похожи на муравейник, который Вортигерн однажды зачаровал, чтобы почувствовать себя раздробленным множеством. Тогда он хотел раствориться и забыть обо всем, теперь — старался запомнить каждое мгновение. Толпа следит за каждым его словом, слушается беспрекословно, и когда выходит Артур, начинает кричать: «Да здравствует король».  
Вортигерн разглядывает свиту и запоминает их реакцию. Бедняжка Катия смотрит на молодого наследника с нежной радостью, Мэгги готова раскрыть глаза от изумления — подполье явно страдает от нехватки добровольцев. Фрейлины в растерянности стараются изображать все сразу: возмущение, одобрение, радость.  
Артур поднимает руку и начинает говорить.  
Его слова разлетаются над замершей в ожидании толпой, и Вортигерн во второй раз со дня их с Артуром знакомства едва сдерживается от смеха. Бедный племянник рассказывает народу о своих горестях, а они издают печальный вздох точно по сценарию. Он вспоминает о борделе — возмущение. О побоях и потасовках — гнев. О банде — ненависть. Толпа начинает кричать, гвардия теснит особенно рьяных подальше от драгоценного наследника престола.  
«Ты заставил их ненавидеть себя за считанные минуты, Артур, сколько потребуется тебе на то, чтобы завоевать их любовь?» — размышляет Вортигерн, и в этот миг его касается чужая магия. Он чувствует удар сознания другого волшебника и с трудом удерживается от позорного падения.  
Фигурка Артура перед ревущей толпой начинает расплываться, когда он слышит пронзительный птичий крик. Маг, противостоящий ему, хорошо обучен. Его сил хватает не только на атаку другого чародея, но и на управление зверем.  
Артур с мечом в руках приближается. Вортигерн вспоминает, что его руки должны были быть связаны по сценарию, который он продумывал долгие годы. Почему все изменилось в последний момент? Неужели он второй раз попадет в эту ловушку? Неужели это будет его последняя ошибка? Поверить другому Пендрагону.  
— Что мне делать? — спрашивает Артур.  
Гвардия отталкивает его. Вортигерн чувствует, что кто-то мешает ему упасть.  
— Пропустите его, — говорит Вортигерн, обращаясь к невидимой поддержке.  
— Что мне делать?  
— Уходи, — Вортигерн указывает на выход. Рев толпы заглушает его слова, но Артур, должно быть, слышит их, потому что уходит. Меч в его руке сверкает от магии, которой никто не дал выхода.  
— Уведите короля! — кричат над ухом.  
Вортигерн закрывает глаза. Маг использует грубый прием. Прием, который он сам использовал много лет назад, когда столкнулся с Мордредом. Если только старик не воскрес, Вортигерн справится с любым противником — башня почти достроена. Он позволяет магу проникнуть еще глубже в собственные мысли, а потом тянет на себя, вытягивает чужую жизненную силу. Во рту появляется приятный привкус крови.  
— Уведите короля! — крик невыносим.  
Маг пытается вырваться, Вортигерн слышит крик испуганной птицы неподалеку. Птица бьется из стороны в сторону — звуки беспорядочным эхом отражаются от стен. Он открывает глаза и видит, как прямо на него летит крылатый хищник. Нужно обратиться к огню, но он слишком истощен атакой, а гвардия не сможет защитить его. За секунду до того, как Вортигерна касаются массивные когти, птица падает на пол, пронзенная мечом Артура.  
Артур удерживает взбесившееся животное, а Вортигерн ныряет обратно — к спутанному сознанию мага, который решил, что может справиться с ним так нагло. В голове раздаются отголоски криков птицы — маг не успел вовремя вернуться, и даже теперь не может сделать этого.  
— Он там, — шепчет Вортигерн, открыв глаза.  
— Кто? — гвардейцы отступают. Должно быть, его собственные глаза сейчас чернее ночи. Кровь во рту, да еще это — обычно ему нравится их страх, но сейчас он мешает.  
— Тот, кто сделал это? — спрашивает Артур.  
— Да, — Вортигерн подходит ближе к хищнику и заглядывает в глаза. Птица умирает. Маг должен уйти из ее сознания до смерти, если он не успеет, последствия могут быть ужасными. Безумие в лучшем случае, в худшем — смерть.  
— До сих пор?  
— Да, — отвечает Вортигерн. Его озаряет догадкой: — Меч не дает ему выйти.  
— Меч, — Артур перехватывает рукоять, встает на колено и проводит лезвием вдоль тела животного прямо к голове. Вортигерн чувствует чужую боль и перед тем, как черные глаза птицы замирают, успевает понять — это был не «он», а «она».  
Артур оглядывается и смотрит на Вортигерна. В его взгляде вопрос, возвращающий их к незавершенному разговору в клетке: «Вы спрашивали, боюсь ли вас я. Боитесь ли вы меня теперь?». Вортигерн улыбается — нет, это не страшно.  
Далеко в стороне он слышит одобрительный рев толпы. Гвардейцы ведут пару пленников. После короткой паузы сценарий, который обещал Артур в клетке, воплощается в жизнь. Они не планировали атаку, вмешательство мага, показательный бой. Не планировали кровь на лезвии меча.  
После клятвы, встав рядом со своим королем, Артур говорит, не опасаясь, что ликующая толпа услышит его:  
— Я сделал все, что вы хотели, сир?  
— Я велел тебе уходить, — отвечает Вортигерн.  
— Они бесполезны, — говорит Артур. — Ваши гвардейцы — они бесполезны. Вас могли ранить там.  
— Тебе это на руку. Если я умру, ты станешь королем.  
— Я не хочу быть королем, сир.  
— Кем же ты хочешь быть?  
— Вашим племянником, для начала, вполне достаточно.  
* * *  
Спустя неделю пребывания Артура в замке Вортигерн понимает, что получил талантливого мечника. На площадке, где обычно тренируются гвардейцы, Артур издевается над ними несколько дней подряд.  
— Сир, мои ребята… — мямлит Мерсия.  
— Отошли своих ребят к дьяволу. Если они не могут справиться с мальчишкой, который вырос в притоне, они не стоят моего внимания.  
— Он оставляет синяки на…  
— Скажи спасибо, что синяков не оставляю я!  
С Артуром Вортигерн сталкивается случайно, недалеко от башни.  
— Они жалуются на тебя, — Вортигерн говорит первым.  
— На вас они тоже жалуются, сир, — Артур беззаботно улыбается. В руке у него тренировочный деревянный меч, и Вортигерну приходит в голову, что будет очень забавно поджечь его после такой дерзости.  
— Ты часто бываешь здесь.  
— Честно говоря, сир, я просто не знаю, где мне быть.  
— Ты можешь поступить в гвардию, — говорит Вортигерн, прежде чем понимает, что сказал.  
— Они меня ненавидят.  
— Поговори с ними, тебе же удалось убедить меня оставить тебя в живых.  
— Нет, сир, они ненавидят меня заслуженно. Я ведь не бил вас.  
— Перестань бить их — по-моему, это очень просто.  
— Удержаться почти невозможно. Кто бы ни учил их, он явно работал спустя рукава.  
— Я не слишком рассчитываю на них, — говорит Вортигерн и надеется, что в следующий раз вовремя прикусит язык. Мальчишка умеет вызывать доверие. Разговор вроде бы ни о чем — пустой, бесполезный, но слово за словом Артур вытягивает у него самое важное.  
— Вы рассчитываете на это, — учебным мечом Артур указывает на башню.  
— Ты быстро учишься.  
— Иначе на улице не выжить.  
— Башня составляет силу волшебника, — Вортигерн убеждает себя, что мальчишка все равно узнал бы об этом.  
— Я слышал, вам осталось немного до завершения.  
— Серебро Галлии, — Вортигерн убеждает себя, что мальчишку в любой момент можно убить.  
— Я достану вам его, — отвечает Артур.  
— Что ты сказал? — наконец Вортигерн позволяет себе рассмеяться.  
— Я достану вам серебро Галлии для вашей башни.  
— Зачем тебе делать это?  
Артур перехватывает учебный меч.  
— Вы не верите мне. Не верите никому. Я не привык жить так.  
Вортигерн усмехается и хлопает Артура по плечу, проходя мимо:  
— Привыкай, племянник.  
Меч в руке Артура вспыхивает от магических искр. Артур роняет его, но вместо ругани в свой адрес Вортигерн слышит смех.  
* * *  
— Вам известно, что Мэгги работает на подполье? — спрашивает Артур.  
Когда он попросил о личной аудиенции, Вортигерн решил, что настало время подарков. Он даже определил для себя ограничения. Если Артур потребует новую одежду — согласиться без колебаний, потребует боевое оружие — колебаться, но дать согласие, попросит о путешествии в Галлию — отказать.  
— С чего ты взял это?  
— Вчера вечером она пришла ко мне в спальню, — Артур широко улыбается. — Сначала я неправильно понял ее… Потом она объяснила, что есть некое сообщество, заинтересованное в том, чтобы, как она выразилась, «вызволить меня из плена».  
— Мэгги, — Вортигерн тяжело вздыхает, — она никогда не умела скрывать свои мысли. Да, я знаю, что она работает на подполье.  
— Почему же она до сих пор…  
— Жива? Попробуй догадаться сам.  
— Вы держите ее, потому что подполье считает, что вы не знаете, кто она. Пока она продолжает работать здесь, подполье не будет искать других способов подобраться к вам. Мэгги предсказуема, поэтому безобидна.  
— Еще она хорошо одевается, а Катия любит говорить с ней о птицах.  
— Ваша дочь?  
— Единственная дочь. Интересует? — за усмешкой Вортигерн прячет пристальное внимание. Необязательно убивать короля, чтобы стать королем. Можно получить корону другим способом.  
— Я уже отвечал на этот вопрос, сир, — говорит Артур. Он серьезен.  
— Для амбициозного парня с улицы ты слишком неамбициозен, — отвечает Вортигерн.  
— Позвольте мне отправиться в Галлию.  
— Зачем? Я получу свое серебро без твоей помощи.  
— Рабы в обмен на серебро — я знаю.  
— Какая именно часть тебя не устраивает?  
— Та, где вы отдаете собственных подданных.  
— Успел проникнуться любовью к народу?  
— Не люблю показывать слабость.  
Вортигерн замечает, что в комнате остались гвардейцы, и жестом велит им уйти.  
— Ты поклялся мне в верности перед толпой и отдал мне меч, — говорит он, — не забывай об этом.  
— Я поклялся в верности тому, кто может вызвать огонь одним усилием воли, сир, — отвечает Артур, — не тому, кто позволяет каким-то варварам…  
— Ты предлагаешь развязать войну?  
— Я предлагаю вам закончить башню, и…  
— Артур!  
Племянник умолкает. Он часто дышит, а Вортигерн не может понять, как успел совершенно незнакомый человек так быстро вывести его из равновесия. Он похож на Утера — что с того. Утера давно нет в живых.  
— Ты думаешь как мальчик из борделя, — говорит Вортигерн. — Ты не думаешь так, как думаю я. Сила волшебника в его башне, ты уже узнал это. Сделай еще один шаг, пойми, чего я добиваюсь. Мне нужно только это серебро. Последний штрих. Уже сейчас я могу многое, но когда башня будет завершена, мне не нужно будет вести войну с ними. Они вернут мне рабов, они привезут к моему замку столько серебра, сколько смогут вместить их примитивные корабли и повозки. Они все будут принадлежать мне, Артур, пойми это. И если я покажу им, если я дам им понять, насколько сильно мне нужно это серебро, я проиграю. Они будут биться за него насмерть. Они вывезут его, они спрячут его. Пока им кажется, что я просто продаю рабов, мне остается дождаться следующего торгового рейда.  
Артур отводит взгляд.  
— Я понял вас, сир, — говорит он.  
Тогда Вортигерн понимает, что натворил. Если Мэгги узнает о том, что он сказал. Если об этом узнают предатели из гвардии. Если пройдет слух.  
— Вы просто продаете рабов, — говорит Артур, — королевству нужны деньги. Ничего необычного.  
Он поднимает взгляд.  
— Простите, сир, — его раскаяние выглядит искренним, — этого больше не повторится.  
Его уход — мягкая походка, тихо прикрытая дверь — сам по себе извинение. Вортигерн начинает понимать, что скрывается за бесконечным повторением «сир».  
* * *  
Катия приходит к нему после ужина и спрашивает об Артуре. Глаза ее восхищенно горят — Артур заметил в разговоре, что ее увлечение птицами очень трогательно. Вортигерн чувствует укол. Ревность? Нет, дважды он не ошибется. Можно позволить себе обжечься один раз, но второго не будет.  
— У вашей дочери прекрасные манеры, — говорит Артур при следующей встрече, — она рассказала мне, что ваша жена умерла. В день, когда погибли мои родители.  
Вортигерн закрывает лицо рукой и начинает смеяться. Он достаточно поиграл в семью — пора заканчивать спектакль. Почти два месяца в замке, народ должен быть доволен таким исходом. Молодой наследник из борделя напился и свалился со стены замка — сценарий вполне подойдет. Или что-то попроще с проституткой. Над этим можно будет поработать уже «после».  
— Пойдем, — Вортигерн встает из-за стола.  
Они идут к подземному озеру. Вортигерн спускается по бесконечным ступенькам и слышит за собой тяжелое дыхание. Возле мутной воды он останавливается и указывает на колокол:  
— Старый ритуал. Жертвоприношение. Ты убиваешь того, кто тебе дорог, и получаешь взамен силу на короткий срок.  
Артур молчит.  
— Здесь Эльзу забрали, — говорит Вортигерн, — в ночь, когда погибли твои родители. Нам предстоит долгий подъем, не хочешь передохнуть?  
Артур мотает головой.  
Они поднимаются в молчании и идут к разрушенному пирсу. Вортигерн вытягивает руку:  
— Здесь умерла твоя мать. Здесь, — он показывает на камень, — умер твой отец.  
Артур молчит.  
Они идут дальше. К сокровищнице, где остался меч после клятвы, которую дал Артур. Вортигерн не смог заставить себя прикоснуться к нему. После того, что сделал Утер, меч приносил слишком много воспоминаний. Он мог пригодиться в будущем, поэтому лежал поблизости.  
— Возьми его, — говорит Вортигерн.  
Артур без колебаний берет клинок в руку.  
— Закрой глаза, и давай закончим с этим.  
Когда Артур закрывает глаза, меч вспыхивает от очередного всплеска магии. Мерлин был умелым волшебником. Он знал много. Достаточно много, чтобы сделать меч совершенным оружием, но недостаточно, чтобы увидеть, чем занят его ученик.  
— Ты видел меня на пирсе, Артур, в своих снах, в видениях — прислуга любит болтать, а ты кричишь слишком громко, — говорит Вортигерн. — Ты видел, что я сделал. Я хочу, чтобы ты знал это. За все, что ты сделал для меня, это кажется мне достойным подарком.  
Артур открывает глаза и выпускает меч из рук — его лицо искажено от ярости.  
— Ты убил их! Убил мою мать, моего отца!  
— Я убил не только их, — улыбается Вортигерн. — Список моих жертв очень длинный, Артур, и когда я получу свое серебро, он станет еще длиннее.  
— Почему? Ради власти?  
— Разве этого недостаточно?  
— Нет, — Артур смеется, — нет, этого недостаточно. Ты мог отравить их, мог подло убить их в постели. Нет, здесь что-то еще. Личное, то, что нельзя оставить яду или кинжалу. Ты убил собственную жену, чтобы получить эту силу. Боги, сколько же в тебе было ненависти.  
Вортигерн раскрывает правую ладонь, вызывая пламя. Башня не закончена, но убить Артура нужно именно так. С помощью магии, которой он совсем не боится.  
Артур успевает поднять меч и отступает дальше — к стене.  
— Скажи мне, почему ты сделал это?  
— Если я скажу тебе, ты опустишь меч? — смеется Вортигерн. — Зачем мне это, Артур? Ты проиграл. Ты мог погибнуть героем, а теперь погибнешь трусом. Никчемным пьяницей.  
— Это будет ближе к правде, сир, — Артур смеется в ответ. На секунду он превращается в того Артура, которого Вортигерн помнит в клетке. Безрассудного, отчаянного, бесстрашного.  
— Твой отец первым узнал, что у меня есть магический дар, — Вортигерн заставляет пламя разгореться ярче. — Я показывал ему фокусы: управлял животными, заставлял воду течь по воздуху, создавал лабиринты из песка. Мне нравилась магия. Когда у тебя есть такая власть, ты ни о чем больше не можешь думать. Почти ни о чем. Потом появилась она.  
— Мама?  
— Она была красивой, умной и честной. И за это я ненавидел ее. Я не был ни тем, ни другим, ни третьим, я стал никем для него. Почти никем. Потом появился ты. И все закончилось. Все, кроме этого, — пламя над ладонью становится синим. От жара воздух вокруг него трещит.  
— Из-за меня? Ты убил их из-за меня?  
— Ну что ты, Артур, я же совсем не знал тебя. Я убил их из-за короны.  
— Ты лжешь.  
— Убил, потому что они мешали мне.  
— Ложь.  
— Убил, потому что мог. Потому что мне нравится видеть страх в глазах других людей.  
— Ты лжешь.  
— Какая разница? Ты вот-вот умрешь, Артур, так почему бы не подумать о чем-то хорошем.  
— Я пытаюсь. Но ты не оставляешь мне шанса.  
— Твои родители были хорошими людьми, Артур. Благородными и добрыми.  
— Благородными и добрыми?! Будь они вместо этого сильными и дальновидными, я бы не вырос в притоне, — лицо Артура искажает еще одна гримаса ярости, — ваша дочь жива. Никто не пытался убить ее. Никто не смеет сказать ей даже грубого слова. Она заботится о птицах и знает о них все на свете, но она ничего не знает о том, как выживать на дне Лондиниума. Вы позаботились о ней. Вам пришлось для этого убить человека. Что с того? Люди умирают. Вы пошли до конца, и она жива. Беззаботно листает книжки о рыцарях. За всю жизнь я не прочел ни одной книги — у меня не было возможности отвлекаться на мелочи. За всю жизнь у меня не было ни птицы, ни собаки, ни кошки. В наших краях ели даже тараканов. Вы думаете, я жалею, что вы убили их? Нет, я жалею, что они не убили вас. Жалею, что они были теми, кого я всегда презирал. Жалею, что я — их сын, а не…  
Пламя над ладонью Вортигерна гаснет.  
— Вам незачем оставлять меня в живых, я знаю. Я вам не нужен. Скоро у вас будет башня. Вам не нужен будет никто. Если бы я знал об этом тогда, в клетке, я не стал бы вымаливать эти несколько недель. Умереть героем — неплохо. Умереть, зная, что потерял, гораздо хуже. У меня не было ничего, сир, ни дома, ни семьи, ни власти. Вы показали мне все это. Если вы хотели отомстить моим родителям, и если они видят нас сейчас, думаю, вы одержали победу. Снова.  
Он отбрасывает меч к камню, из которого вытянул его несколько месяцев назад. К телу отца.  
— Закончим с этим.  
— Нет, — отвечает Вортигерн. — Я еще не все показал тебе.  
«Если твои родители видят нас, я еще не победил», — мысли Вортигерна путаются. Он проверяет, нет ли вмешательства другого мага, но сознание чисто. Эта путаница из-за другого.  
Они приходят к старому лесу. Чаща стала почти непроходимой. Гвардейцы остаются позади, когда их с племянником проглатывает кустарник.  
— Мы часто приходили сюда с Утером, — говорит Вортигерн. — Отец ничего не знал. Конечно, он был в курсе, что мы убегаем в лес, но он не знал, что здесь происходило. Никто не знал. Ни Игрэйн, ни Бедивер — никто. Он так боялся, что кто-то узнает. Каждый раз, когда мы собирались домой, он просил: «Не говори никому».  
Артур шарит взглядом по бесконечным травинкам, опавшей листве, веткам, пытаясь представить события далекого прошлого.  
— Вы с ним… — говорит племянник, не решаясь закончить.  
— Что бы ты ни представил, представь еще больше, — усмехается Вортигерн. — Мы были мальчишками.  
— Но как, ведь…  
— Поверь, когда тебе придет на ум что-то подобное, ты найдешь способ. Иногда мы просто смотрели в небо, Артур. Не важно, что именно мы делали. Мы не должны были, и он это знал. Никто никогда не говорит о таких вещах, но ты всегда знаешь, что нельзя делать, если делаешь это. Потом появилась Игрэйн.  
— И он перестал? — Вортигерн радуется, что Артур вырос в борделе — говорить с ним невероятно просто.  
— Если бы, — отвечает Вортигерн. — Он приходил сюда еще чаще. Когда гвардейцы начинали подозревать что-то, он менял их. Когда я отказывался, он волок меня силой. Он сходил с ума. Но потом появился ты, и все закончилось. Утер был счастлив. Вы трое стали семьей. Такой, какую всегда хотели для нас родители и наставники. Настоящей, правильной.  
— У вас тоже есть ребенок.  
— Он сказал завести семью. Сказал, что мы уже выросли и нам нужно вести себя, как взрослые. Сказал, что когда у меня родится сын, я пойму, о чем он говорит.  
— Но у вас родилась дочь.  
— И я благодарю богов за это, — Вортигерн отворачивается и идет к выходу из лесной чащи.  
— Ему бы это не понравилось, — говорит Артур. — Моему отцу. Если бы он узнал, кем я стал, ему бы это не понравилось. Я не защищаю бедных, обездоленных, не спасаю тех, кто попал в беду. Я собираю плату с торгашей за возможность безопасно провести товары от порта до городских ворот. Я вытряхиваю долги из пьяниц в борделе. Я торгую с Легионом, поставляя им втридорога товар из соседней лавки. Мой отец сказал бы, что я плохой человек.  
Вортигерн смотрит, как взбираются муравьи по стволу дерева. Старый муравейник он выжег много лет назад. Но они всегда возвращаются.  
— Вы не понимаете, чего я хочу, сир, потому что у вас была семья. У меня — не было. Девочки, которые вырастили меня, не могли защитить меня ни от побоев, ни от краж. Они давали мне воду, хлеб, стирали мою одежду и целовали в щеку, если видели, что я пришел весь в грязи и синяках. Они хорошие женщины, но они — не семья. Вот почему я хочу остаться, сир. Вы вытряхнули мои сундуки, лишили меня дома, и если теперь я попытаюсь разыскать своих друзей, они будут смотреть на меня, как на предателя. Я не могу вернуться, у меня осталась единственная возможность выжить, и я воспользуюсь ей.  
— Ты не слышал? — спрашивает Вортигерн. — Ты разве не слышал, что я рассказал тебе?  
— Вы об этой печальной истории с моим отцом? Честно говоря, сир, она не особенно впечатляет. Я могу рассказать вам с десяток историй куда печальней. Про двенадцатилетнюю девочку, которая родила уродца от своего отца и вынуждена была скрываться у нас три года, чтобы он не нашел ее и не убил вместе с младенцем. Про шестилетнего мальчика, который жил в шкафу, пока его мамаша развлекалась с целой шайкой моряков. Про близнецов, которые приходили разными дорогами, платили за десяток дней вперед, а через час разбегались, оглядываясь, будто за ними гнался весь Легион.  
Вортигерн смотрит, как муравей карабкается на пожелтевший лист. Еще немного, один порыв ветра, и муравья унесет вглубь, далеко от муравейника.  
— Вы — моя семья, сир. Я был уверен, что моя семья — шлюхи, а вы показали мне это. Неужели вы думаете, я могу предать вас?  
Вортигерн тянется к потокам воздуха и легко подталкивает лист — муравей отправляется в путешествие. Даже такое детское проявление власти приносит удовольствие.  
— Утер был моей семьей, и я предал его, — отвечает Вортигерн. — Короля, которому поклялся в верности. Было приятно поговорить, Артур, но…  
— Он предал вас, — говорит Артур. — Он предал вас. Вы просто избавились от угрозы.  
— От какой угрозы? Что ты несешь? — Вортигерн разворачивается и видит, как далеко стоит Артур. При желании, возможно, он мог бы сбежать.  
— Хранить такой секрет, — Артур усмехается, — и оставаться в живых. Если бы мать узнала, если бы узнал кто-то еще, если бы прошел слух…  
— Я пообещал ему, — отвечает Вортигерн, — я поклялся, что никто не узнает.  
— По крайней мере, эту клятву вы выполнили. Он умер героем. Учитывая, что произошло, это немало. У людей осталась хорошая память о нем. И о ней.  
— Она действительно была хорошим человеком.  
— Поэтому она умерла быстро?  
Вортигерн слышит голоса, раздающиеся в разных концах леса — его сознание путается в душах животных. Воспоминания накатывают волной. Эльза, Игрэйн — обе мертвы. Их убила рука Вортигерна, но никто из них не должен был войти в замок. Их привел Утер. Привел, потому что хотел поиграть в семью. Потому что у короля должна быть королева. Потому что они прокляты: Мерлином, Мордредом, старой ведьмой с болот — кем угодно. Он искал сотни причин.  
— Сир! Вам нужно возвращаться! Птицы! — кричат гвардейцы.  
Птицы боятся присутствия мага.  
— Сир, — Артур подходит ближе. На секунду его лицо превращается в лицо Утера — Вортигерн делает неловкий шаг назад и падает. Он видит, как летит стрела. Маг, потерявший равновесие, с трудом управляет потоками воздуха, и Вортигерн неловко зачерпывает воздух горстями, промахиваясь раз за разом. Когда время возвращается к обычной скорости, он вновь видит Артура, прижимающего ладони к груди. Стрела попала в живот — почти наверняка смерть. Вортигерн вспоминает, где стоял секунду назад, и понимает, что стрела предназначалась для его сердца.  
— Ко мне! — кричит он гвардейцам, а те уже бегут. Свист стрелы они различать умеют — зря Артур называет их бесполезными.  
— Пусть врач будет готов, — приказывает Вортигерн. Он не может вспомнить, когда встал на ноги и когда Артур упал на землю.  
— Вы же хотели меня убить, — шепчет Артур. На его губах кровь. Мертвецы не возвращаются.  
— Молчи, — Вортигерн еще раз окидывает взглядом поляну. Срывает несколько травинок, цветок, зачерпывает горсть песка из муравейника, смешивает, прикладывает к ране. Бесполезно — стрела закрывает повреждения внутри, ее нужно извлечь.  
— Сир, позвольте нам, — гвардейцы успели соорудить носилки из веток — должно быть, раздражение сменилось восхищением, и Артур превратился в их любимца. К чему еще такая спешка и расторопность?  
— Оставьте его, если вы потащите его сейчас, он умрет по дороге. Привезите врача сюда. И если он будет упираться, напомните, что у меня хорошая фантазия.  
Часть гвардейцев исчезает из поля зрения, остальные образуют круг вокруг лежащего Артура.  
— Будет больно, — обещает Вортигерн, прежде чем вынуть стрелу. Артур кричит от боли и впивается пальцами в землю, зачерпывая бесполезные горсти.  
— Нет, Артур, больно будет теперь, — ладонь Вортигерна зависает над открытой раной — он вытягивает кровь, которая успела пролиться внутрь. Кровь вытекает быстрым потоком, но вместе с той, что может навредить Артуру, Вортигерн зачерпывает изрядно ту, что удерживает его в сознании.  
— Просто дай мне…  
Пламя на ладони Вортигерна вспыхивает опасно желтым светом, кожа вокруг раны начинает обугливаться. Пальцы проникают внутрь, Артур пытается вырваться.  
— Лучше бы тебе потерять сознание. Держите его!  
Четыре гвардейца хватают Артура, удерживая на земле.  
— Ублюдок!  
— Ублюдок, сир, — Вортигерн проникает глубже в рану. Мерлин учил их всему: как устроена жизнь, какой бывает смерть, как лечить раны и переломы, как избавлять от страданий. Мерлин был талантливым магом, ему не хватало только одного — решительности.  
— Он отключился, сир, — говорит один из гвардейцев.  
— Да что ты? Поразительная наблюдательность. Принесите воды, разведите костер. Обеспечьте защиту периметра.  
— Мы нашли лук, сир.  
— Если вы не нашли лучника, лучше бы вам не упоминать об этом.  
— Его преследуют.  
— Молитесь, чтобы его нашли.  
* * *  
Пока Артур медленно поправляется, Вортигерн привыкает чувствовать себя героем. Гвардейцы рассказали о чудесном спасении племянника, добавили немного деталей для пущего эффекта, и замок, а за ним и окрестности расцвели сплетнями о врачебных талантах Вортигерна.  
— Папа, могу я почитать ему на ночь? — Катия спрашивает совершенно невинно — он уверен в этом.  
— Он не услышит тебя.  
— Я читала в книгах, что они могут слышать голос, — возражает Катия, — они не понимают, но они слышат интонации. Мы можем прийти вместе с Мэгги, если вы волнуетесь за меня.  
— Я уверен, что он не причинит тебе вреда, — отвечает Вортигерн, — но я не хочу, чтобы ты приходила к нему. Когда он придет в себя, вы сможете видеться. Сейчас ему нужен покой.  
Вортигерн лжет. Он отказывает дочери из-за того, что сам дежурит возле постели племянника. Днем ему хочется спать, ночью он заходит в просторную спальню и подолгу смотрит в окно, слушая дыхание Артура. Вспоминая его взгляды, пытаясь понять, может ли он доверять такому человеку.  
Груз из Галлии должен прибыть со дня на день. Вортигерн отправляет несколько отрядов Легиона сопровождать серебро. После атаки в лесу он не уверен, что повстанцы будут и дальше держаться в тени.  
— Вы меня не убили, — говорит Артур, впервые проснувшись. Со дня ранения проходит больше недели.  
— Похоже, это не обязательно, — отвечает Вортигерн.  
— Вы знаете, кому предназначалась стрела, — Артур говорит с трудом, глаза его полуприкрыты, под ними — отеки и бледная от недостатка крови кожа.  
— Меня спасла случайность, — говорит Вортигерн.  
— Вы нашли его? Нашли стрелка?  
— Нет. Он успел уйти.  
— Тогда вам лучше не стоять у окна, сир.  
Вортигерн подбирает остроумный ответ, но за это время Артур успевает заснуть.  
Гвардейцы спорят между собой за право дежурить возле его спальни. Они гордо салютуют Вортигерну, когда он выходит из комнаты или заходит внутрь. Играть «хорошего» короля забавно, и Вортигерн говорит:  
— Он очнулся.  
Слух расползается по замку уже к обеду. Мэгги веселеет, Катия снова заводит разговор о визите.  
— Позволь сначала нам с Мэгги поговорить с ним, дорогая, — отвечает Вортигерн. — Артур спрашивал, как дела в городе, тебе не будут интересны эти новости.  
— Папа, пожалуйста! — просит Катия. — Пожалуйста, позвольте, я так волновалась!  
— Обещаю, вы встретитесь, — ее настойчивость начинает раздражать, — сегодня вечером.  
Мэгги не скрывает растерянности. Вортигерну нравилась прежняя шпионка, с ней было весело. Веселье, впрочем, не шло ни в какое сравнение с заговором Мордреда, с секретами Утера, но приятно оживляло унылую обстановку ожидания строительства башни. Мэгги — открытая книга.  
— Он спрашивал обо мне? — спрашивает она.  
— Нет, не спрашивал.  
Гвардейцы возле входа в спальню салютуют, Мэгги смотрит на них испуганно.  
— После тебя, — Вортигерн открывает дверь, пропуская шпионку вперед.  
Она замирает у изголовья кровати. Вортигерн плотно прикрывает дверь и закрывает засов.  
— Вы чуть не убили его, — говорит он. — Ваше желание убить меня похвально, но надо выбирать менее импульсивных исполнителей.  
— О чем вы говорите, сир?  
— О вашем подполье. О шайке лесных разбойников, готовых устроить гражданскую войну ради выдуманной ими справедливости. Вы чуть не убили своего короля, — он указывает на спящего Артура.  
— Я не понимаю…  
— Я знаю, кто ты, Мэгги, и я знаю, кому ты рассказываешь о том, что происходит в замке. Передай им то, что видела. Пусть узнают, что Артур жив, что его охраняют лучше, чем кого-либо еще в этом замке. Передай им, если я увижу еще одну стрелу, пущенную в свою сторону, моя щедрость может закончиться. Ты поняла меня?  
Мэгги находит в себе силы часто кивать. По ее щекам текут слезы — ей страшно, и Вортигерн не уверен, боится она за себя или за Артура. Хотя бы это чувство в ней не отвратительно ему.  
— Уходи, — Вортигерн открывает дверь, — и не возвращайся сюда больше.  
— Сир, пожалуйста, — она не уходит, — позвольте мне быть рядом с ним.  
— Убирайся.  
Она уходит, а Вортигерн снова запирает дверь. Артур рассказал им о своей жизни, выставил себя отвратительным человеком. Он не совершил ничего хорошего, ровным счетом ничего, но все равно они обожают его. Даже Мэгги, даже после того, что Артур совершил перед толпой.  
Вортигерн вспоминает, как меч разрубил птицу надвое. Артур сделал это, когда узнал, что внутри прячется «враг». Человек, атаковавший Вортигерна. Он не думал о том, как отреагирует на убийство толпа, не задумывался о гвардейцах за своей спиной. Просто убил противника, без колебаний. И она не успела вырваться. Возможно, если бы не Артур, вместе со стрелой Вортигерна атаковали бы лесные хищники. Стая волков, разъяренный вепрь. Достаточно, чтобы сбить с толку и подстрелить.  
— Ты спас мне жизнь, — говорит Вортигерн. — Дважды. И я все еще не понимаю зачем.  
Артур открывает глаза:  
— Вы сделали меня сильнее, дали мне дом. И цель.  
Вортигерн снимает корону:  
— Цель?  
— Нет, оставьте себе побрякушку, сир. Вы показали мне, что такое страх. Помните? Толпу, мою клятву. Они боятся вас. Что такое город? У меня был жалкий кусок Лондиниума. Вы показали мне королевство.  
— Такого, как ты, они бояться не будут, — усмехается Вортигерн. — Для таких, как ты, они берегут любовь.  
— Любовь не может спасти, сир, — Артур пытается усмехнуться в ответ и морщится от боли, — любовь превратила меня в сироту. Любовь пустила стрелу в мое брюхо. Любовь не спасает жизни, сир.  
— Ты хочешь сказать мне что-то, Артур, уже много недель, с тех пор, как оказался в клетке. Я надеялся, что пойму тебя, но ты говоришь на своем языке трущоб и борделей. Скажи прямо, что тебе нужно.  
Артур открывает глаза до конца, превозмогая слабость. Они красные после долгого сна, бесконечных отваров.  
— Вы пойдете дальше, сир, если я правильно понял вас. Башня — только начало. Вы показали мне королевство, я хочу показать вам мир.  
— Мир? Зачем? Зачем тебе это, племянник? Ты отдал в мои руки корону. Ты выслушал историю о том, что я сделал с твоей семьей. Ты чуть не умер из-за меня. Ты либо безумен, либо глуп.  
— Тот, кто будет рядом с вами, получит не меньше, — отвечает Артур. — У меня ушло двадцать лет на то, чтобы отвоевать клочок города. Вы получили королевство за одну ночь. Я не смогу взять то, что хочу, сир. Дядя. Я — сын своего отца. Они любят меня, но они не станут убивать ради меня. Возможно, они умрут ради меня, но так не захватишь мир, верно? Я нужен вам — герой с мечом, сокрушающий врагов. Но вы продолжаете считать меня глупцом с улиц. Я могу получить это королевство в любой момент, в эту самую секунду. Но я превращусь в их раба, и вы знаете это, вы видели это с моим отцом. Я буду служить им, защищать их — людей, которых не знаю, которые не знают меня. Я не получу ничего, кроме красивой могилы. Вы бросили меня в бордель, и я научился выживать там, но я не стал вами. Все, что вы сделали, — не позволили мне превратиться в моего отца.  
— Мне не нужен герой с мечом, Артур.  
— Без меня они только боятся вас, сир. Этого достаточно для королевства, но не больше. Со мной они восхищаются вами. Не отрицайте, я знаю, что вы видите это.  
— Для героя с мечом ты слишком умен. И опасен.  
— Вы окружили себя безобидными болванчиками. Неужели вам не скучно? Вы ждете строительства башни, но что потом?  
— И болтлив.  
— Я ни о чем вас не прошу, ни о титуле, ни о замках.  
— У тебя уже есть титул.  
— Все, что мне нужно, — возможность быть дома.  
Вортигерн понимает, что Артур не слушает его. Возможно, из упрямства, возможно, от слабости.  
— Мы поговорим позже, Артур.  
— Башня, — шепчет племянник, — вы закончили ее?  
— Почти.  
— Не ходите туда. У них был маг, значит, они знают, и…  
— Ты действительно считаешь меня дураком. Отдыхай, племянник. Надеюсь, ты не умрешь от скуки.  
* * *  
Серебро привозят точно к сроку. На пути обозы атакуют дважды — легионеры справляются лучше, чем в лесу. За исключением несущественных жертв, все проходит гладко. Вортигерн касается древнего серебра, разглядывает причудливую форму слитков и чувствует, как от металла к его коже тянется магия. Башня мага — его собственная. То, что запрещали Мерлин и Утер. То, что никогда не позволил бы сделать Мордред.  
Мастера приступают к работе, и Вортигерн усиливает охрану. Он осматривает окрестности глазами птиц. Башня становится похожа на живой организм. Удары мастеров по камню и металлическим пластинам отдаются в груди Вортигерна приятным теплом. Как будто у него рождается второе сердце.  
— Сколько дней понадобится на завершение? — вопрос застигает его врасплох.  
— Кто тебя выпустил? — спрашивает Вортигерн.  
— Я не помню, как их зовут, — отвечает Артур, — обещал им, что забуду имена.  
— Их легко вычислить.  
— Я обещал им только, что забуду имена, я не обещал, что буду умолять короля на коленях пощадить их. Делайте, что считаете нужным, сир.  
— Отправлю их к башне, конечно.  
— Разве это не привлечет внимание?  
— Уже не имеет значения, привлечет это внимание или нет. Возле границ королевства никого нет. У повстанцев не хватит сил. Я не праздную победу только потому, что слишком осторожен. Другой на моем месте был бы пьян в стельку.  
— Я могу напиться вместо вас, сир.  
— О таких подданных можно только мечтать. Ты уже можешь стоять?  
— Я могу даже бегать — проверил, пока убегал от караула в коридоре.  
— Я вытащил тебя не для того, чтобы ты рисковал жизнью, убегая от собственной охраны.  
— Я вот об этом и хотел узнать. Зачем вы вытащили меня? Если бы не вы, я бы… Не знаю, что вы сделали, но обычный человек не смог бы это сделать. И у меня было время подумать зачем.  
— Стрела предназначалась мне.  
— Возможно, вы забыли тему нашей беседы тем славным вечером, но, как мне показалось, все шло к тому, что вы хотели избавиться от меня.  
— Я помню, о чем мы говорили, — Вортигерн тяжело вздыхает. Предательство Утера, красавица Игрэйн, жертвоприношение у подземного озера, копье, пущенное точно в цель. Все возвращается потоком живых образов.  
— Сир, взгляните вниз, — Артур указывает на подножье башни.  
Гвардейцев с двух сторон теснит толпа хорошо вооруженных людей. Грубые доспехи на них защищают от скользящих ударов, щиты сложены из хорошего дерева. Повстанцы приготовились к этому дню.  
— Они справятся, — говорит Вортигерн.  
— Я бы не был так уверен, — Артур указывает на пространство перед замком, куда группа повстанцев катит катапульту.  
— Пустяк, — отвечает Вортигерн. Башня выдержит много выстрелов из такой игрушки.  
— Я бы не был так уверен, сир, — Артур показывает на лес — оттуда бежит толпа крестьян и горожан, вооруженных вилами, топорами, наскоро сделанными копьями. В руках некоторых — луки. Из леса катят еще несколько катапульт. Еще, еще.  
— Все под контролем, — цедит сквозь зубы Вортигерн.  
— Вам все еще не нужен герой с мечом?  
— Ты с ума сошел? Ты еле стоишь на ногах.  
— На ногах я стою уверенно, сир. Мне бы меч.  
— Я не пущу тебя туда. Ты ничего не сделаешь против толпы.  
— Я говорю о мече отца, сир.  
— Даже с ним. У меня есть гвардия.  
— Посмотрите на них, сир, гвардии не хватит. Дайте мне меч.  
— Более упрямого человека я не встречал.  
— Сочту это за комплимент. Меч, сир, скорее.  
— Нет.  
— Вы боитесь, что я сдохну там? Вы сами хотели убить меня, и на этот раз все стрелы будут предназначаться мне. Моя кровь будет не на ваших руках.  
— Думаешь, меня волнует совесть?  
— Не знаю, что вас волнует, но времени нет. Если вы не дадите мне меч, мне придется взять его силой, я потрачу напрасно драгоценные минуты, а ваши люди пострадают от моей руки.  
Вортигерн тянется к башне за силой. Работа не завершена, но силы достаточно, чтобы на ладони вспыхнул костер.  
— Я помню, что это больно, сир, но на угрозы нет времени. Пустите меня вниз. Вам нужна помощь. Здесь, сейчас. Вы не верите мне, я это вижу. Позвольте мне доказать, что мне можно верить. Если я умру там — пусть, вам же меньше проблем. Если я останусь жив, вы перестанете считать меня предателем.  
— Ты умрешь внизу, — отвечает Вортигерн. Огненный шар летит к ближайшей катапульте. Оружие разлетается в щепки, яркий огонь перепрыгивает на людей.  
— Я должен быть мертв уже дважды, — усмехается Артур, — если выживу в третий раз, дадите мне титул Бессмертный.  
— Нет такого титула.  
— Значит, кличку, погоняло, прозвище. Мне все равно. Вы — король, я — тот, кто знает, что делать с мечом.  
— За мной, — Вортигерн спускается по ступеням к сокровищнице, собирая силы из башни. Она восстанавливает магический потенциал, черпая его в мире постепенно, не спеша. Маг может забирать силу сразу, горстями.  
Гвардейцы почтительно останавливаются перед ними, давая дорогу. Они заняты перегруппировкой. Вортигерн не вмешивается — этот механизм давно налажен, его контроль здесь не нужен. Легион знает не хуже него самого, что проигрыш в этом сражении означает смерть.  
— Держитесь, ребята, — говорит Артур. Они повторно салютуют ему.  
— Тебе придется надеть доспех, — говорит Вортигерн у входа в сокровищницу. Охрана торопливо открывает двери одну за другой. Меч лежит совсем близко. Артур подходит к нему, берет в руку и ненадолго закрывает глаза, привыкая к силе.  
— На доспех нет времени, сир, — говорит он, проходя к выходу мимо Вортигерна, — и сил.  
Вортигерна охватывает гнев. Мальчишка хочет сдохнуть в бою героем? Пусть. Без него жизнь была проще. Так даже лучше. Пусть умрет сам, в битве. Он прав — его кровь на руках Вортигерна могла бы создать проблемы. Теперь их не будет. Как и упрямого тона с вечными расспросами о вещах, про которые не принято говорить.  
— Покажите им, кто вы такой, сир, — на прощание говорит Артур. Поворот лестницы скрывает его в ту же секунду, и Вортигерн не успевает ответить. Он поднимается по той же лестнице вверх — к обзорной площадке, откуда хорошо видно происходящее под башней.  
— Показать им, кто я? — бормочет Вортигерн. Мальчишка нагл, самоуверен, он принимает решения слишком быстро. В его голове нет даже намека на план. Возможно, поэтому он выживал все это время.  
Крошечная фигурка вырывается из ворот, пара десятков легионеров бежит за ней. Воины на ходу надевают шлемы, поправляют ножны. Возможно, Артур просто столкнулся с ними по пути, и они пошли за ним. Ему даже не нужно было просить или приказывать.  
— Ты должен быть королем, — говорит Вортигерн, обращаясь к фигурке. — Ты должен носить корону, тебе феи должны приносить подарки. Ты заключишь мир и принесешь спокойствие. Они не зря надеются на тебя. Ты создан для этого.  
Артур сталкивается с первым отрядом. Фигурка его становится размытой, сила меча позволяет ему действовать с нечеловеческой скоростью. Вортигерн не знает, когда он научился использовать меч так хорошо, а удивляться некогда — часть катапульт приблизилась к башне на расстояние, достаточное для залпов.  
Башня восстановила силу. Вортигерн зачерпывает горсти яркого пламени и швыряет в катапульты, сжигая их. От ударов остаются кратеры. Слышно визг. Вортигерн представляет запах паленых волос и мяса. Запах долетит до него не скоро, но представлять его никто не может помешать.  
— Кто я, — усмехается король. Он берет еще силы и разрушает следующие катапульты, одну за другой. Люди успевают отбежать от последней и тогда он бросает еще пару огненных шаров прямо в толпу. Начинается паника. Крестьяне и городской сброд. Охотники за наживой. Повстанцы могли пообещать им нового короля, но за эфемерную идею люди не станут жертвовать жизнью. Возможно, за Артура, настоящего Артура, они бы стали, вот только на площади перед толпой он показал извращенную версию самого себя. Никто не будет рисковать жизнью ради бандита и пьяницы.  
Легионеры образуют тонкую линию и начинают теснить крестьян обратно в лес.  
В лес.  
— Кто я, — шепчет Вортигерн. Он ловит взглядом ближайшую птицу и сквозь нее осматривает поле боя. Артура нигде нет, Вортигерну приходится облететь все пространство до башни, прежде чем он замечает фигурку с мечом. За Артуром бежит целый отряд. Вортигерн возвращается к собственному телу и следит за тем, как теснят легионеры повстанцев. Остается всего несколько метров. Большая часть уже в лесу. Вортигерн тянется в башне, доставая последние капли силы. Придется ждать, прежде чем хватит на следующий удар, но его план стоит ожидания.  
— Наслаждайтесь свободой, — Вортигерн улыбается. Три огромных шара один за другим залетают в лес. Он вспоминает муравейник, место их тайной встречи с Утером, вспоминает полет злосчастной стрелы. Пусть все сгорит. Пусть сгорят все.  
Легионеры отступают на расстояние полета стрелы и достают арбалеты. Им остается только закончить работу. Остатки выживших повстанцев редкими группами выбегают из горящего леса. Пламя тянется к небу. Наконец, до Вортигерна долетает долгожданный запах сожженных трупов, и он оборачивается к башне.  
— Выживи, Артур. Не наделай глупостей.  
Фигурка с мечом разрубает войско атакующих на две половины. Гвардейцы пропускают Артура ближе к башне. Он выходит к высокому выступу и встает на нем, вытянув меч к небу. Бой прекращается.  
Вортигерн подмечает поблизости птицу, которая уже была его глазами. Звери, с которыми однажды установлен контакт, тянутся к магу, в их сознание проще проникнуть. Он ныряет внутрь и летит ближе, слушая голос задыхающегося племянника.  
— Сложите оружие. Вы обречены. То, что вы пытаетесь сделать, не имеет никакого смысла. Тех, кто уйдет сейчас, не будут преследовать. Вернитесь к своим семьям.  
— Наш король! — кричит какой-то глупец из поредевшего войска повстанцев.  
— Я не ваш король, — отвечает Артур. Он опускает меч и опирается на него. Пролетая мимо, птица видит мертвенно бледную кожу на его лице. — Вас обманули. Вас одурачили, и вы рискуете жизнью зря. Башня защитит вас. Король Вортигерн защитит вас. Я на его стороне. Если вы верите мне, уходите.  
Птица взмывает выше — часть людей отступает. Легионеры пропускают их. Люди бросают мечи, шлемы и бегут прочь. Мимо замка, обратно — к городу.  
— Он держит вас в плену!  
Вортигерн возвращается обратно к своему телу. Он слишком далеко, чтобы понять, кто подстрекает остальных. Убить его одной точной стрелой.  
Артур отбрасывает меч и снимает испачканную грязью и потом рубашку. Теперь они должны видеть шрам. Воины отступают, все больше и больше. Они уходят в сторону города, видя, что легионеры не тронули остальных.  
Вортигерн усмехается:  
— Ты слишком добр, чтобы быть королем, Артур.  
Он не успевает понять, в какой момент все меняется. Десяток легионеров, вскинув щиты, встают перед Артуром. Со всех сторон: с замковой стены, со стороны поля, от подножия башни — отовсюду летят стрелы. Фигурки повстанцев падают одна за другой. Кто-то пытается дотянуться до меча, кто-то ускоряет бег, но стрелы дотягиваются до каждого.  
Вортигерн молча смотрит за тем, как легионеры заканчивают работу. Он не видит захваченных в плен — только трупы. Тела устилают поверхность земли под замком. Издали кажется, что наступила весна. Запах паленой плоти становится удушливо плотным. Вортигерн собирает силу, накопленную башней, и обращается к небу. Теперь ему нужен дождь. Тучи собираются над лесом и замком, а потом проливаются сплошным потоком. На месте леса — обугленные стволы. Тела под замком окрашены буро-алым. Кровь и грязь.  
Легионеры позволяют Артуру спуститься и сопровождают до замковых ворот. Щиты по бокам, сзади и сверху. Предосторожности лишние, опустившуюся после боя тишину не разрезает ни свист стрел, ни крики раненых.  
К Вортигерну подходит легионер:  
— Сир, ваш племянник просил передать вам, что не сможет подняться. Они пытались убедить его остаться в большом зале, но вместо этого он направился в погреб.  
— В погреб?  
— В винный погреб, сир. Они пытались его остановить, сир, но…  
— Принесите туда пару кубков. И еды. Не забудьте, что они могут вернуться.  
— Разведчики остались на постах, сир, но до горизонта нет никакого движения.  
— Пока башня не будет завершена, они могут вернуться.  
— Да, сир.  
Вортигерн спускается вниз, опираясь плечом о стену. Башня дала ему много сил — гораздо больше, чем было у него раньше, но пришлось брать собственные, чтобы закончить начатое. Дождь такой силы не вызвать примитивными танцами дикарей — это серьезное нарушение равновесия. Можно не сомневаться, что год будет неурожайным. Тем лучше им начать военный поход как можно скорее.  
— Я выполнил свою часть сделки! — беззаботно говорит Артур. В руках у него почти пустая бутылка вина.  
Вортигерн берет бутылку с края, срывает восковую печать, вытаскивает пробку и делает глоток. Он давно не поступал так — с тех пор, как стал взрослым. Раньше это было в порядке вещей. Наставники вечно отлавливали их то в погребе, то в конюшне. Вортигерну нравилось говорить с животными.  
— Они могли убить тебя.  
— Все могло случиться, сир, но я не для того прошел весь этот путь, чтобы начать прятаться от каждого шороха. Бывали заварушки посерьезней.  
— Посерьезней войска? Там было достаточно людей, чтобы перебить стражу башни.  
— Вы мыслите масштабно, а я говорю о риске для собственной жизни. Меня топили, душили, а сколько раз я вправлял вывихи и ждал, пока срастутся кости, лучше не вспоминать.  
Артур продолжает пить. Врачи, которых Вортигерн заставил сидеть возле племянника, пока тот не выбрался из лихорадки, сейчас наложили бы на себя руки. Напрасный труд.  
— Теперь ты настоящий герой, Артур.  
— Теперь я настоящий убийца.  
— Это всегда одно и то же.  
— Мой отец был убийцей?  
— Твой отец убил многих.  
— Плохих людей? — он смеется, проливая часть вина на пол.  
В комнату заходит служанка с подносом. Еда, пара кубков.  
— Поставь и уходи, — приказывает Вортигерн. Она торопливо исчезает.  
— У меня кусок в горло не лезет, — говорит Артур.  
— Времени много.  
— Расскажите мне, сир, каким он был.  
— Твой отец? — Вортигерн залпом выпивает половину бутылки. Мордред утверждал, башня мага дает власть даже над возрастом. Неужели Вортигерн становится мальчишкой?  
— Я видел его во сне, — отвечает Артур. — Видел вас и его. Он был четкой фигурой, а вы — на вас был этот доспех.  
— Доспех получить нетрудно, — Вортигерн допивает бутылку. Он давно не делал этого. После тяжелого дня хмель туманит сознание. — Если ты достаточно сентиментален, нет ничего проще. Убей того, кого любишь, и доспех твой.  
— Кого любишь? Так умерла ваша жена?  
— Ты умный. Эльза была хорошим человеком. Катия похожа на нее.  
— Достаточно быть хорошим человеком? — Артур смеется.  
— О чем ты?  
— Вы все время повторяете это. Игрэйн была хорошим человеком, Эльза была хорошим человеком. Все они были хорошими людьми, а вы их убили. Неужели достаточно быть хорошим человеком?  
— Разве нет?  
— Хорошие люди пропадают в переулках Лондиниума раньше, чем у них выпадает первый зуб. Хороший человек — просто красивое слово для тех, кто не может постоять за себя. Их надо опекать, заботиться о них, стараться не говорить при них дурных слов, вести себя по-рыцарски. Хорошие люди — причина, по которой развязывают самые жестокие войны.  
Вортигерн молчит. Артур пьян — он и не пытается это скрыть. Его слова кажутся искренними, но житель трущоб может притворяться пьяным и лгать одновременно.  
— На самом деле ты так не думаешь, — говорит Вортигерн.  
— Почему? Потому что мой отец был хорошим человеком? Он спас мир от Мордреда — я помню это. Еще я помню, что Мордред хотел, чтобы маги жили среди людей. Разве нет?  
— Он хотел, чтобы маги правили людьми. Он считал людей, лишенных магического дара, вторым сортом.  
— Вы превратили в пепел несколько сотен повстанцев, — говорит Артур, — я бы не смог этого сделать. Никто не смог бы сделать этого. И после этого вы говорите, что Мордред был не прав?  
— Я не говорил, что Мордред был не прав.  
Они берут бутылки с полок одновременно.  
— Вы все продолжаете говорить про хороших людей, про мое наследство, про всю эту чушь, — Артур выпивает половину бутылки, а половину — выливает на себя. — Неужели вы не видите, кто я?  
— Кто ты? — Вортигерн делает осторожный глоток.  
— Дерьмовое наследство, никаких перспектив, вокруг — кучка глупцов, которые понятия не имеют, что делать со своими жизнями, а потом — шанс, возможность взять то, чего хотел всю свою жизнь. Я — это вы, как вы не можете понять этого. Я не ваш брат! Я не мой отец.  
Артур бросает бутылку в угол — стекло разбивается от удара. Пьяной походкой он приближается к Вортигерну:  
— Вы могли бы никогда не узнать о моем существовании. Я не искал вас. Сейчас я собирал бы монеты с торгашей и бил морду уличному сброду. Думаете, мне это нравилось? И теперь, после всего этого, после того, что я узнал, вы относитесь ко мне, как к нему. Вы видите во мне его.  
Лицо Артура застывает перед Вортигерном.  
— Вам было хорошо видно, что я сделал? Башня будет закончена вовремя, сир. Я больше не буду просить вас. После всего, что я сделал, это унизительно.  
— Я любил его, — говорит Вортигерн, глядя в знакомые глаза. — Больше, чем ты можешь представить себе. Больше, чем его любила твоя мать.  
— Этого я не могу исправить, — Артур проходит мимо и идет к выходу из погреба. По пути он забирает кусок хлеба.  
— Ты не должен ничего исправлять, — говорит Вортигерн. — Ты не выбирал это. Я выбрал. Мне сложно понять, что после того, что ты узнал…  
Артур бросает хлеб обратно на поднос, возвращается и снова замирает рядом с Вортигерном.  
— «Никто никогда не говорит о таких вещах, но ты всегда знаешь, что нельзя делать, если делаешь это», — говорит Артур, повторяя слова Вортигерна.  
— Ты не…  
— Я не выбирал это, — говорит Артур. — Просто так вышло.  
Вортигерн толкает его в проход между полок, где их не будет видно, если кто-то войдет — предосторожность из далекого детства.  
— Что ты несешь?  
— Представьте, что я — не его сын. Представьте, что я совершенно другой человек. Я не знал его. Не знал их. Не знал вас. Вы просто посадили меня в клетку и показали то, чего я никогда не видел.  
— Показал что? Власть?  
— Себя, — Артур смеется. — Я никогда не причиню вам зла. Мне не нужен доспех из подземного озера, у меня есть меч.  
— Какого дьявола ты несешь? — Вортигерн злится. — Я убил твоих родителей. Лишил тебя детства во дворце. Хотел убить тебя самого, дважды. Заставил оклеветать себя перед толпой и отречься от трона. Ты сумасшедший?  
— Вы хранили его секрет, — отвечает Артур, — все эти годы. Он предал вас, он заставил вас найти жену, но вы ничего не сказали.  
— Я знал его с детства, — говорит Вортигерн.  
— Двадцать лет? Дайте мне двадцать лет, сир.  
Артур забирает бутылку из его руки и делает пару глотков.  
— Я не причиню вам зла. Никогда. Я убью, если вы скажете. Кого вы скажете. Но я не причиню вам зла.  
— В твоем борделе было недостаточно женщин, — Вортигерн отталкивает его и выходит к коридору. Артур хватает его за запястье, не давая двигаться дальше.  
— Женщин было достаточно. Вы думаете, это похоть? Я бы не отказался, сир, но дело не в ней. С этим я разберусь, мне же не тринадцать.  
— Любовь? — Вортигерн усмехается.  
— Вы когда-нибудь видели фокусы?  
— Фокусы?  
— В моей жизни все было очень просто, сир. Так просто, что сдохнуть охота. Я бы сдох, если бы не упрямство. Иногда в город приходили фокусники. Я мог смотреть за ними часами. Их фокусы не идут ни в какое сравнение с пламенем на вашей руке. Я бы хотел, чтобы вы увидели себя моими глазами, как делаете это с животными.  
— На свете достаточно магов, Артур. То, чего ты хочешь, невозможно, — Вортигерн освобождается от хватки и идет к выходу.  
— Невозможно? Потому что вы не хотите этого?  
— Нет, — Вортигерн оборачивается, — потому что один раз Пендрагон предал меня, Артур, а я никогда не ошибаюсь дважды.  
— Значит, у меня есть шанс — я не Пендрагон, — Артур скрывается за рядом полок.  
* * *  
Последний слиток плавят и укладывают на поверхность шпиля в присутствии Вортигерна. Наверху их двое: мастер и маг.  
— Все готово, сир, — ремесленник поворачивается к Вортигерну, вытирая руки о грязный лоскут материи.  
— Ты уверен, что работа завершена?  
— Да, сир, все готово. Планы, которые у нас были, очень точны. Все сделано в строгом соответствии…  
— Что ж, благодарю за работу.  
— Могу я вернуться к семье, сир? Они не видели меня почти месяц. Думают, наверное, что я сгинул.  
— Разумеется, можешь, — Вортигерн подходит вплотную к мастеру и кладет руку ему на плечо.  
Сознание тянется к башне. Сила, которую предлагают стены, увенчанные серебром, похожа на новый горный родник. Она бьет ключом, перетекая в тело Вортигерна сама.  
— Я покажу короткий путь, — хватка становится мертвой. Он поднимает мастера в воздух и отправляет в полет. Крик бедолаги обрывается хрустом треснувших костей.  
Вортигерн смотрит вниз на алые пятна вокруг трупа, на искореженную фигурку живого секунды назад человека.  
— Благодарю за работу.  
Башня уже восстановила резерв силы. Проклятые подводные ведьмы не лгали — серебро завершило многолетний труд. Теперь сожженный лес, ливень — детские фокусы. Вортигерн смотрит на растущую далеко в небе луну и представляет, что можно сделать с ней.  
Солнце катится к горизонту. Земля превращается в полотно алых оттенков. Вортигерн смотрит, как медленно юг превращается в багрово-черную пропасть. Он протягивает вперед руку и касается потоков воздуха вдалеке. Пальцы чувствуют порывы далекого дыхания природы.  
— Все в порядке, сир? — за его спиной Артур.  
— С чего ты взял, что что-то может быть не в порядке?  
— Под башней тело старого мастера.  
— Он решил отдохнуть.  
— Он плохо работал, сир?  
— Он работал хорошо, Артур, но выбрал опасную профессию, — вопросы племянника начинают надоедать Вортигерну.  
— Значит, башня завершена, сир?  
— Да, башня завершена.  
— Теперь вы можете сворачивать горы и менять устья рек?  
— Не думаю, что подобное может понадобиться, но общую идею ты уловил верно.  
— Так когда выступаем?  
— Выступаем? Куда выступаем?  
— Вы ведь не собираетесь останавливаться на этом, — Артур то ли озадачен, то ли зол. Заходящее солнце придает выражению его лица гротескную форму.  
— Артур, я…  
— Вы ждали этого так долго не для того, чтобы остаться в своем замке в окружении парочки лизоблюдов?  
— Артур…  
— Сир, позвольте мне…  
— Артур! — злость Вортигерна превращается в потоки огня. Они рождаются по периметру шпиля один за другим, превращая башню в подобие гигантского факела. — Ты забываешь, кто я. В своих фантазиях о завоевании других королевств, в этом бесконечном детском лепете ты забыл, с кем имеешь дело, Артур.  
Вортигерн заставляет себя успокоиться. Свет огней становится ровным.  
— Ты прекратишь это немедленно, Артур, или последуешь за мастером. Ты станешь вежливым. Ты начнешь учиться. Ты поступишь в Легион и будешь драить полы вместе с остальными, пока тебя не допустят до учебного меча. Ты хочешь помочь мне? Спускайся по лестнице, и если я еще раз увижу в тебе замашки городского бандита, ты поднимешься по ней в последний раз в своей жизни.  
Артур долго колеблется. Смотрит за горизонт, смотрит на замок, на факелы вдоль стены, на горящие в воздухе огни, на Вортигерна. Потом он идет к лестнице и начинает спуск. В его руке Вортигерн замечает стрелу. Пальцы Артура сжимают ее с такой силой, что она изгибается дугой.  
— Что это? — спрашивает Вортигерн.  
Артур останавливается, поворачивает голову и вежливо спрашивает:  
— О чем вы, сир?  
— Стрела в твоей руке.  
— Я пришел сообщить, что стрелок схвачен, сир.  
— Стрелок?  
— Тот, кто стрелял в вас, но попал в меня, сир.  
— Где он?  
— Его посадили в клетку, сир, за ним следят три гвардейца.  
— Они опасаются, что он просочится сквозь прутья?  
— Я опасаюсь, что он сможет сбежать в четвертый раз, сир. Это Скользкий Билл.  
— Проводи меня.  
— Как скажете, сир.  
Вортигерн заставляет себя сделать глубокий вдох и медленно выдохнуть. Советы Мерлина почти всегда похожи на бред защитника угнетенных, но в обществе Артура сохранять хладнокровие почти невозможно. Даже соблюдая условности, он ухитряется остаться городским бандитом.  
Скользкого Билла охраняет три человека. Еще пятеро стоят возле единственного выхода. Тонкая щель окна заколочена свежими досками. Отхожее место заложено камнями и залито воском.  
— Ты решил, что он может становиться невидимым? — усмехается Вортигерн.  
— Просто меры предосторожности, сир.  
— Теперь здесь воняет и нечем дышать.  
— Зато Скользкий Билл все еще в своей клетке, сир.  
— Дьявол с тобой, — вздыхает Вортигерн, — оставьте нас одних.  
Скользкий Билл — легенда улиц — молча следит за Вортигерном.  
— У него есть при себе оружие?  
— Нет, сир, я проверил его дважды. Трижды, если считать эпизод с неудачным случайным падением.  
Скользкий Билл усмехается и поворачивается к ним спиной. Вортигерн подходит ближе. Его не покидает чувство, что в этом месте он забыл что-то важное.  
— Почему вы привели его сюда? — спрашивает Вортигерн.  
— Я проторчал здесь почти сутки, сир, — говорит Артур, — и хорошо знаю, что к чему.  
Воспоминания встают на нужные полки. Здесь они впервые встретились: дядя и племянник. В тесной комнате, где всегда царит полумрак.  
— Тебе есть что сказать? — спрашивает Вортигерн у пленника.  
Скользкий Билл молчит — Вортигерну этого достаточно, чтобы продолжить.  
— Ты хотел посмотреть фокусы, Артур. Что ж, наслаждайся зрелищем.  
Вортигерн касается толстых прутьев клетки — они плавятся и превращаются в блестящие лужи у него под ногами. Пленник поворачивается, должно быть, услышав необычный для этого места звук шипения и тихие шаги. Вортигерн заставляет его застыть неподвижно. Прежде ему пришлось бы обратиться к стихии воздуха и тщательно готовить воздействие, теперь он просто приказывает: «Замри». Башня делает остальное. Застывший пленник дергает поочередно руками, ногами, а потом Вортигерн видит в его глазах самое прекрасное выражение — страх.  
— Запоминай, племянник, — говорит Вортигерн.  
Артур молчит. Он стоит с другой стороны клетки и смотрит, не мигая. Факелы делают его лицо пугающе радостным.  
Одежда пленника превращается в пепел. От обжигающего воздействия кожа краснеет, и он кричит.  
— Рано, — говорит Вортигерн, — я просто не хочу испачкать руки.  
Он проводит ладонью вдоль тела пленника до живота. Воспоминания о дне, когда стрела попала в Артура, послушно возвращаются чередой образов. Башня обостряет восприятия до предела.  
— Вот здесь, — говорит Вортигерн, касаясь точки чуть ниже диафрагмы. Его пальцы медленно погружаются внутрь. Крик пленника отражается от стен оглушительным эхо.  
Когда две фаланги проникают в живот до упора, Вортигерн останавливается:  
— Мне пришлось это сделать, чтобы он не умер на месте. Ты хотел убить его?  
Скользкий Билл долго хватает воздух ртом, справляясь с болью, а потом выплевывает:  
— Я хотел убить тебя.  
— Я помню.  
Запекшаяся корка сочится кровью. Вортигерн знает, что времени мало. Роль играет положение тела, состояние, здоровье. Скользкого Билла еще можно спасти, если немедленно приступить к лечению, но план Вортигерна заключается в противоположном воздействии. Лечить пленника он не собирается вовсе.  
— Ты целился в сердце, — ладонь Вортигерна замирает почти в центре груди Билла. Сердцебиение такое частое, что ошибиться невозможно.  
— Нет, — шепчет Билл. — Нет, пожалуйста.  
— Я сжег их. Сжег их всех. Ты — последний.  
— Они придут за тобой, — Билл хохочет. — Они придут и положат конец этому безумию!  
— Конечно придут, — ласково отвечает Вортигерн. Ладонь обжигает кожу пленника, а потом легко погружается глубже. Мышцы и кости одинаково легко превращаются в пепел. Башня просто выполняет приказ: «Сжечь». Пленник срывает голос и переходит на бессвязный хрип. Вортигерн пробивает дорогу к сердцу и касается его раскаленной рукой.  
— Я буду ждать их, — говорит он Биллу, но тот уже не слышит. Он висит в воздухе грудой безжизненного мяса. Вортигерн отпускает его и выходит из клетки.  
— Твои меры предосторожности превратили это место в склеп. Здесь нечем дышать.  
— Как скажете, сир, — голос Артура хриплый.  
— Ты помнишь это место?  
— Да, сир.  
— Я хотел убить тебя. Отрубить тебе голову.  
— Я помню, сир.  
— Ему не так повезло, — Вортигерн смотрит на тело. Вонь запекшихся ран смешивается с запахом мочи и кала. Он кашляет и закрывает нос ладонью. — Пойдем отсюда.  
Артур идет за Вортигерном едва слышной тенью. Они проходят несколько лестничных маршей и попадают в тронный зал. Вортигерн занимает свое место, Артур в нерешительности застывает в десятке шагов от него.  
Безмолвная стража встает навытяжку. Их головы развернуты прямо, но Вортигерн уверен, что сквозь прорези шлемов они наблюдают.  
— Кто нашел стрелявшего?  
— Мерсия, сир. Эрл Мерсии.  
— Почему ты поднялся ко мне в башню?  
— Есть две причины, сир. Первая — идея искать стрелка в трущобах принадлежала мне. И я дал Мерсии нужных информаторов. Вторая — он отказался.  
— Отказался?  
— Да, сир, когда мы подошли к башне, мастер завершал свой… короткий путь. Мерсия попросил меня сделать это.  
— Отказался, — усмехается Вортигерн, — кто его спрашивал.  
— Я, сир.  
— Объяснись.  
— Вы спросили, кто его спрашивал, и…  
— Я не спрашивал у тебя ничего, Артур! — Вортигерн чувствует, что терпение на исходе. Он не понимает причины собственной ярости. Башня завершена, сегодняшний день должен быть лучшим днем его жизни. Мало того, найден убийца-неудачник, и у Вортигерна была возможность покончить с ним лично.  
— Прошу прощения, сир.  
Вортигерн успевает остановить себя и не говорит вслух: «Ты не виноват». Вместо этого он выходит из тронного зала через парадные ворота.  
— Идем.  
Солнце давно скрылось. Вместо него на небе тонкий луч растущей луны. Хорошо видно россыпь звезд. Мерлин учил, что эти звезды — далекие миры, ведущие к лучшему времени. Вортигерн никогда не мог до конца понять старика. Как может нечто настолько далекое вести куда бы то ни было.  
Он останавливается там, где стоял, когда его атаковала волшебница. В тот день все должно было закончиться иначе — он чувствует это. Россыпь звезд на небе с немым укором смотрит на него. Он должен был потерпеть поражение. Артур не должен был остаться в замке. В какой-то момент все пошло не так. Башня посылает живые видения, яркие картины другого мира. Лучшего мира, где Вортигерн проиграл.  
— Некоторым людям говорят: «Лучше бы ты сдох», — говорит Вортигерн.  
Он подходит к самому краю площадки. Раньше здесь была вода. Раньше сюда прибывали судна. Теперь вода ушла. Торговлю ведут в Лондиниуме.  
Артур молчит. Вортигерн вспоминает, что не задавал ему вопроса.  
— Ты слышал ее? Эту фразу.  
— Да, сир. Мне часто говорили ее.  
— Мне тоже, — Вортигерн снова смотрит на звезды. — Думаю, это наша главная беда, Артур. Мы не сдохли.  
Он долго молчит, разглядывая древние созвездия, в согласии с которыми маги создавали сложные заклинания. Сколько бессонных ночей провел Мерлин, создавая меч Утера. Пожалуй, проведи он столько же ночей за обучением Вортигерна, всего этого можно было бы избежать. Но обучение Мерлина было простым: живи в гармонии с природой, слушай ее и делай то, что она подсказывает. Природа Вортигерна подсказывала ему, что он должен умереть.  
— Меня считали угрозой, Артур, — говорит он спустя некоторое время. — Младший брат с магическим даром в мире, где магия — проклятье. Не самый надежный тыл. Они боялись меня и того, что я могу сделать. Встать на сторону врага. Они боялись так сильно, что я встал. А потом дороги назад уже не было. У тебя есть дорога назад, Артур. Уходи сейчас — туда, в Лондиниум или дальше. Плыви в другую страну, сколоти там банду или устрой революцию.  
Артур молчит.  
— Ты видел, что я могу сделать. Видел, что я делаю. Мой брат не боялся меня по причине, которую ты не понимаешь. Он был моим старшим братом. Всегда сильнее меня, умнее, быстрее. И все, что я мог тогда, — заставлять бабочек танцевать. Поджигал хворост. Приказывал капле застыть в воздухе. Ты видел другое, Артур. Уходи. Башня закончена. Я предлагаю тебе это в последний раз. На моих руках кровь Эльзы, Игрэйн, Утера. Я не хочу еще больше ночных кошмаров. Убирайся.  
Артур долго стоит на месте, разглядывая звезды, а потом разворачивается и идет к тронному залу.  
* * *  
Прежде чем выйти из своей спальни, Вортигерн выпивает доверху заполненный приторно-сладким вином кубок. Идея, которая кажется дурной на трезвую голову, после выпитого превращается в отвратительную. Стража салютует ему на выходе — Мерсия вымуштровал их на совесть за последние недели, и теперь они не засыпают даже перед рассветом — Вортигерн проверял много раз. Но теперь ему безразлично, что стража увидит его.  
Корона наливается тяжестью, ноги заплетаются на ступенях. Он вспоминает, как в детстве прятался в коридорах от гвардейцев отца.  
— Маленький принц решил поиграть? — спрашивали няньки, если во время побега он сталкивался с ними.  
Никому не было дела до того, где проводят ночи дети простолюдинов, но каждый шаг Вортигерна сопровождался записью в летописи. За столом обсуждали его дурное поведение: случайно сожженную скатерть, грозу, которая всегда происходила по его вине. Он мечтал однажды проснуться сыном кузнеца или пекаря, пока Утер не сказал: «Все будет хорошо».  
Тогда Вортигерн понял, что означает власть. Ты можешь приказать им отвернуться. Можешь приказать им забыть. Можешь заставить их делать все, что тебе нужно. Пусть записывают в летописи — летописи легко переписать. Пусть обсуждают за столом — стол можно сжечь вместе с теми, кто занимает его напрасно.  
— Я смогу защитить тебя, — говорил Утер. Но он не мог, а Вортигерн постепенно учился управлять своей силой. Все было хорошо: по крупицам он собирал знания и готовился прожить тихую жизнь в тени брата, пока детское обещание не нарушила помолвка.  
— Кто это? — Артур стоит возле окна. В его спальне темно. В оконном отверстии — башня. Окрепшая за последнюю неделю луна окрашивает ее серебром. Верхушка переливается сине-желтыми бликами.  
— Твой король, — Вортигерн закрывает дверь и запирает засов.  
— Вам что-то нужно, сир?  
Вортигерн молча снимает одежду: куртку, рубашку, ремень, сапоги, брюки.  
— Ты вырос в борделе, племянник. Угадай, зачем я здесь?  
Артур подходит вплотную, снимает рубашку, развязывает узел на штанах и толкает Вортигерна к стене возле двери. Они слышат громкий стук каблуков за дверью — эхо разносит гулкий звук. Не обращая внимания на звук, Артур разворачивает Вортигерна лицом к стене — тот упирается ладонями в шершавую каменную поверхность и закрывает глаза в предвкушении.  
— Пустите меня! — крик Катии возвращает его в реальность. Он дергается, пытаясь отойти, но Артур стоит вплотную, а его рука придавливает лицо Вортигерна к стене.  
— Вам нельзя к нему, миледи, — тихий голос стражника.  
— Пустите! У меня подарок, — настаивает Катия.  
Мокрая от теплой слюны рука Артура заставляет Вортигерна прикусить губу.  
— Мы выполняем приказ, миледи, — отвечает стражник. — К тому же вы одна.  
— Я просто хочу передать подарок!  
Вортигерн жалеет, что не пустил дочь раньше. Принесла бы свой подарок неделю назад, вручила и успокоилась еще на полгода. Он видел вышивку: меч, обрамленный бутонами роз.  
Артур проникает в него пальцами, а свободной рукой хватает за волосы и давит сильнее.  
— Миледи, прошу вас, возвращайтесь к себе, если ваш отец узнает…  
— К черту отца! — кричит Катия. — К черту вас всех! Надоело!  
Слышно топот каблуков — он постепенно гаснет. Пальцы Артура выскальзывают, вместо них Вортигерн чувствует теплый член. От боли он прикусывает губу сильнее и пытается сжать стену пальцами — ногти цепляются за зазубрины камня. Потом боль проходит, и каждое движение Артура отзывается удовольствием. Снова и снова — Вортигерн теряет счет времени и вспоминает о нем, когда горячая ладонь закрывает ему рот:  
— Тише, — шепчет Артур. Вортигерн понимает, что начал стонать.  
Стража за дверью не издает ни звука.  
Артур выходит из него, прежде чем кончить, а потом прижимается грудью к спине Вортигерна и сжимает член.  
— Не на…  
Утер никогда не делал этого. Все заканчивалось, когда Утер получал свое. Он уходил, а у Вортигерна была возможность представить остальное, и этого хватало. В конце оставалось только представлять, наблюдая за счастливой семейной жизнью.  
Артур сжимает ладонь на губах Вортигерна сильнее, заставляя его замолчать, и продолжает двигать другой рукой. Зажатый между стеной и племянником, Вортигерн может только дышать — часто и судорожно. Когда он кончает, Артур отпускает руку, и стражники за дверью, наверняка, слышат громкий стон.  
— Скотина, — шепчет Вортигерн.  
— Я знаю, — Артур уходит к своей кровати, по пути собирая одежду, и ложится.  
Вортигерн тщательно проверяет одежду, стряхивает грязь, налетевшую с пола.  
— Оставьте это, — Артур смеется.  
— О чем ты?  
— Даже если вы выйдете голым, они не раскроют рта.  
— Зачем все портить, Артур?  
— Вы — король. Вы ничего не можете испортить.  
Вортигерн оставляет завязки на рубашке без внимания. Когда он выходит, стража салютует.  
— Приходила ваша дочь, сир, — говорит один из них.  
— Я слышал.  
— Прикажете в следующий раз пустить ее, сир? — спрашивает гвардеец. Вортигерн ищет в тоне его голоса усмешку или неподобающую фривольность, но там… страх.  
— Вы все сделали верно, — отвечает король. — Мой племянник сам может решить, кого пускать в свою спальню, но моя дочь — незамужняя девушка.  
— Да, сир, — они салютуют повторно.  
Вортигерн спускается по ступеням. После секса ему жарко и хочется спать. По пути встречаются еще два караула. Грохот доспехов надоедает Вортигерну:  
— Оставьте это, уже ночь, — говорит он.  
— Да, сир.  
Когда за ним закрывается дверь собственной спальни, он с облегчением садится на кровать и начинает снимать обувь. Артур прав — они ничего не скажут. Им страшно. Они помнят горящий лес, помнят падение глупого ремесленника. Туман страха, расползающийся от Вортигерна, превратился в плотную массу. Пока она накрыла один лишь замок, но скоро перетечет к Лондиниуму, а оттуда на кораблях — дальше. Мордред потерпел неудачу, но лишь потому, что ему противостоял сам Вортигерн. Подобной ошибки они не допустят.  
Они.  
Вортигерн бросает взгляд на свое отражение. Рубашка смята, брюки завязаны кое-как. Он вглядывается пристальней и начинает смеяться. Поначалу смех едва слышен, но постепенно превращается в оглушительный гогот.  
— Сир, с вами все в порядке? — кричит стражник из-за двери.  
— Передайте моему племяннику, что я забыл у него одну мелочь. Пусть вернет мне ее утром.  
— Как скажете, сир!  
Топот удаляющихся сапог.  
Корона. Он забыл ее, когда собирался в спешке. Лучше было пройти по замку голым.  
В отражении Вортигерн широко улыбается самому себе. На его голове нет короны, но разве эта побрякушка что-то значит? Власть приходит со страхом, власть приходит со знаниями и опытом, а всего этого у них уже достаточно. Он улыбается еще шире:  
— У нас.

**Author's Note:**

> Подписывайтесь на мою группу ВК (https://vk.com/club78954976), там новости о ходе работы, иллюстрации, аудиоверсии, информация о публикациях на других ресурсах и многое другое.  
> Для болтовни есть twitter - https://twitter.com/xxxgierre  
> TM-канал - https://t.me/xxxgierre (ищите по названию xxxgierre)  
> Для доната есть https://money.yandex.ru/to/4100150628193


End file.
